Mega Man Star Force Extended Universe
by Switch 4 Life
Summary: Here's the list of characters from the Star Force universe, including some OCs.
1. Geo and Omega-Xis

**Geo Stelar (Mega Man):**

**[Transcode 003]**

Leader of Team Star Force and resident tech genius. Ever since his father Kelvin returned to Earth, Geo has returned to his happy self as his friends noted. During the time-skip, he's been visiting AMAKEN more frequently, namely to make up for lost time with his dad, and eventually developed engineering skills in the process.

**Post-time skip attire:** Wears a short sleeved dark blue T-shirt with a spiral galaxy printed on the front. He wears a bright blue unzipped long-sleeved jacket with a yellow comet on the back of the jacket. He wears dark blue jeans and red sneakers. He wears red fingerless gloves, blue Visualizer. He still wears his father's pendant.

**Personality:** Despite having regained his happiness after his dad returned, his experiences as Mega Man has mellowed out his happiness, making him meek, polite and mild-mannered to the point of being his own friends' doormat, although he becomes serious and no-nonsense in battle, this does nothing to diminish his kindness towards both friend and foe. He'll also occasionally fell into mumbling during states of overthinking, usually regarding topics of science, prompting Leon to call it his "Thinking Mode". This proves he does has some degree of geekiness in regards to science. He's also shown to be easily flustered around girls, including Sonia when she's teasing him.

**Likes**: Astronomy, technology, friends

**Dislikes**: Betrayal, ghosts, conflicts, onions

**Omega-Xis:**

An AM-ian who's now Geo's BattleWizard following his update to the Hunter-VG.

**Personality**: As a former soldier in Planet FM, he's a headstrong alien who prefers swinging his claws at any problems. However the lack of battles on Earth made him very impatient and grumpy, making him an easy target to Lyra's sass. He's also a close friend of Kelvin, Geo's dad.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Mega Man was initially a jack-of-all-trades, complete with shapeshifting armor called Noise Change, but now that almost all of his friends have BattleWizards, he decides to begin practising marksmanship with his Mega Buster, effectively not just becoming a leader of his team, but also becoming his team's sniper.

**-** **Charge**** Shot:** Fires a powerful blast of energy from the Mega Buster on his left arm, capable of smashing through armor.

**-** **Rocket**** Grenade**: Shoots an RPG from his right arm. The RPG releases a powerful explosion upon contact.

**\- Mega**** Blade**: Transform his right arm into an energy sword.

**\- Shield**: Projects an energy shield from his left arm.

**\- Mega**** Bunker**: Transforms his Mega Buster into Omega-Xis's head, the jaws can crush smaller enemies, or pierce through armor with an energy pile bunker.

**\- Mega**** Vulcan**: Shoots rapid energy bullets from his helmet. Despite it's weak firepower compared to other weapons, it's useful for hitting fast moving enemies.

**\- Dash**: Mega Man can dash around by utilizing jets from his boots and back.

**\- Predation**: Mega Man can utilize BattleCards as actual weapons.

**\- Star**** Break**: Can utilize the power of the Star Force to transform into Blizzard Pegasus, Blazing Leo, or Forest Dragon. The reason he got the Star Force back (even evolving it) is due to the AM Sages regained their full powers back.

**\- Noise**** Change**: Can utilize the Joker Program to change his armor into various FM-ian themed armors, or Finalize into Crimson Joker.

**\- Star Force Big Bang: [Super Satellite Buster] : **Summons a massive laser cannon that's twice as Mega Man's height. Mega Man then Docks his Mega Buster into the cannon's loader. By charging up the Mega Buster, the energy flows through the cannon and amplifies. A holographic crosshair appeared in front of Mega Man's visor to lock-on the target. Then he released the energy in a form of a massive beam, vaporizing the target.


	2. Sonia and Lyra

**Sonia Strumm (Harp Note):**

**[Transcode 004]**

A young pop star and Geo's first friend since Kelvin's disappearance. She likes to tease Geo when it comes to girly stuff, but of course her teasing is always harmless. But as time passed, she began developing feelings for him (thus becoming Luna's rival for his affection) due to being the first person to be kind to her since her mother's death. After they both confess their love for each other (essentially promoting herself to Geo's girlfriend), Geo's parents approved their relationship to the point of letting Sonia move in to their home.

**Post-time skip Attire:** Wears a pink sleeveless hoodie with white music notes on the front, with the signature pink buns on the hood, though she wears the hood down to reflect her embracing her cheerful nature. Her hoodie conceals her white sleeveless tank top with pink music stands printed on it, though she hardly unbuttons her hoodie. She also wears green shorts. She wears elbow-length pink-and-white striped fingerless gloves. Also wears knee-length socks of the same pattern. Wears blue boots. Wears pink headphones with hearts printed on the earcups around her neck; she only wears them on her ears when listening or composing music. Carries her signature cream guitar on her back.

**Personality:** Sonia is sassy, cheerful and kind of tomboyish, but also a kind girl who will do whatever it takes to cheer up her friends. This was initially a front to hide her lonely attitude and was meant to keep her fans happy, but after a first heart-to-heart with Geo, her cheerfulness became genuine. This is also why she gets along well with Leon. However, Sonia's also concern for Geo's safety due to his habit of shoving his friends away from extremely dire situations to the point of near-death. This motivates her into becoming stronger for his sake.

**Likes:** Music, drama, sweets

**Dislikes:** Her former manager, ungrateful fans, fanservice (unless it's aimed towards Geo to make him blush.)

**Lyra:**

An FM-ian who became Sonia's partner long before becoming a BattleWizard. She originally manipulated Sonia's loneliness to find Omega-Xis and retrieve the Andromeda Key. But after she failed, she decided to stay on Earth to be with Sonia. While her adversity towards Omega-Xis remains, this was downplayed to harmless teasing and the occasional fan slapping during his stupidity moments.

**Personality:** She's essentially like an honorary sister to Sonia, frequently providing her with words of encouragement. She's also very sassy towards Omega-Xis due to his short fuse, and occasionally to Camo to combat his own snarkiness. Despite her sound based powers, she's lousy at composing music unlike her partner.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Harp Note has the ability to manipulate sound through her guitar, whether as projectiles or putting her enemies into a hypnotic trance. This also makes her immune to sound-based hypnosis. But due to Sonia's concern for Geo, she's evolved to develop a close-ranged fighting style.

**\- Shock**** Note:** Summons two speakers to fire powerful sound waves by strumming her Lyra Guitar. She can double the attack power by chanting, "FORTISSIMO!", to summon two extra speakers.

**\- Quick**** Strings:** Fires her guitar strings to perform a variety of functions, whether as razor sharp wires, grapple her enemies, or deflect attacks.

**\- Pulse**** Song:** Shoots a heart that can deal a certain status effect depending on the color of the heart. Though after updating her Transcode program, her hearts can now heal her allies.

**\- Sound**** Barrier:** By strumming her guitar, Harp Note summons a large barrier, which can block almost any attack as long as she keeps strumming.

**\- Harpe**** Sword:** Transforms both of her arms into curved energy swords. Though she can transform just one of her arms if she needs to hold her guitar.

**\- Axe**** Bass:** Projects an energy blade on the body of her guitar. The axe is notably stronger than her arm blades, but also heavier.

**\- Noise**** Change:** In order to become stronger, Sonia requests Dr. Goodall to install the Ace Program (the sister program to the Joker Program) into her Hunter-VG, giving her access to this, or Finalize into Jet Black Ace, the evolved form of Black Ace.

**\- Star Force Big Bang: [Grand Harmonious Finale] :** Harp Note summons a large concert stage with colorful spotlights and giant speakers, and even an audience! Once Harp Note lands on the stage, she proceeds to strumm her Lyra Guitar to fire musical notes and incapacitate her opponents, before annihilating them with powerful sonic blasts from the speakers. Finally, she ends her session with a bow and a wink to the audience, earning loud cheers.


	3. Luna, Vogue and Ophiuca

**Luna Platz (Queen Ophiuca):**

**[Transcode 007]**

A star pupil of Echo Ridge Elementary turned Student Body Council member. She used to have a crush on Mega Man, thus invoking a rivalry towards Harp Note, but after interacting with an idiotic transfer student named Leon, she unknowingly developed feelings for him instead, especially since Leon gave her a pair of glasses as a birthday gift, because they make her look cuter.

**Post-time skip Attire:** Wears purple dress with long sleeves with puffy shoulders, short skirt reaching her knees, red bow tie on her collar and white frills on her collar, sleeves and under her skirt. Wears aqua-and-white striped tights and fingerless gloves of the same pattern. Wears red heels. Wears two emerald green bows tying her twintails. She also wore a green bow wrapped around her waist. Also wears rectangular glasses with a purple frame, which was a gift from Leon.

**Personality**: Luna's well known for her perfectionism, always making sure that her group is in tip top shape for her tasks and for themselves. This contributes to her strict and uptight personality. Many who don't know Luna other than her friends and classmates would assume she's bossy. However, this is just her way of showing compassion to her friends, especially Leon.

**Likes**: Fashion, punctuality, Mega Man, rabbits

**Dislikes**: Imperfection, Leon embarrassing himself, snakes.

**Vogue:**

Luna's Artificial Wizard that resembles a cute rabbit in a hat. She was created to help Luna keep up with the latest trends by storing a large memory of shopping outlets.

**Personality:** Being a trend keeping Wizard, Vogue has an extensive knowledge regarding fashion. She's also very supportive to Luna, almost to the point of being her yes-man. She's also shown to dislike battles at all. Her more logical mindset contrasts Ophiuca's emotional mindset.

**Ophiuca:**

An FM-ian who originally possessed an emotionally weakened Luna in order to retrieve the Andromeda Key from Omega-Xis, but was deleted. Despite that, her residual data remained within Luna, which can force her to EM Wave Change when triggered. However a mysterious drug triggered the transformation once again, only this time, Ophiuca was resurrected just like Taurus. She claims to have been remorseful for manipulating Luna earlier, so she decided to make amends by becoming her BattleWizard.

**Personality:** Ophiuca is well known among her comrades to be very manipulative, whether by words or her seductive looks to get what she wants, making her untrustworthy. However, she's also shown to have a motherly side in her, which is especially evident when she, like Vogue, teases Luna about her crush on Leon, as well as giving her encouraging words to be more assertive when expressing her love to him. Her more emotional vibes makes her a foil to the more logical Vogue.

**Powers and Abilities:**

As Queen Ophiuca, she can control the battlefield by controlling her snakes. This is her preferred fighting style due to Luna's inexperience combined with her aversion to head-on conflicts.

**\- Snake** **Legion**: Summons an army of snakes to attack her enemies. After evolving, she can summon specific variations, ranging from Garter Snakes, Spitting Cobras, and Giant Anaconda.

**\- Quick** **Serpent**: Charge at high speed, smashing through enemies with an energy barrier. She may finish off the attack by grabbing an enemy with her tail.

**\- Tail** **Drill**: Spins her drill on the tip of her tail to smash through enemies.

**\- Hypno** **Flute**: Plays her flute to hypnotize her targets.

**\- Snake** **Whip**: Her flute produces a purple energy whip to attack her enemies at close range.

**\- Lamia's** **Fangs**: Transforms her arms into snake heads and stretch them towards her enemies. The snake heads can inject of spray venom to increase damage.

**\- Gorgon** **Eye**: Fires a laser from her eyes that can damage and paralyze her enemies. These lasers can bypass barriers. She can also shoot eye lasers from her snake arms, but they cannot bypass barriers or paralyze targets.

**\- Star** **Force Big Bang: [Orochi's Onslaught] :** Summons a massive eight-headed snake from the ground. She then snaps her fingers nonchalantly, which acts as a cue for Orochi to charge and lunge at the target.


	4. Leon and Camo

**Introducing my OC!**

**Leon Ampere (Camo Leon):**

**[Transcode 006]**

An outgoing kid from America who just transferred to Echo Ridge Elementary, and much to his joy, in the same class as Geo, aka his idol, Mega Man. He's a big fan of both the legendary hero Mega Man and the pop idol, Sonia Strumm. He's also extremely loyal towards Luna due to being the first person to help him fit in during his first days of moving into Japan.

**Post-time skip Attire:** Wears green short-sleeved T-shirt with white long sleeves. The shirt has a design of a chameleon's head on the back. Wears beige khakis and green sneakers. The sneakers actually have retractible roller skates for faster travel. He wears yellow sparring gloves after his training trip around the world. Wears a green cap with a cream horn on the back and a lightning bolt on the front. The cap was a gift from Luna.

**Personality**: He's well known for his enthusiastically cheerful demeanor, very athletic…. And mercilessly throwing lame puns. He's also not exactly the brightest in the bulb when it comes to academics, since he's more of a street smart guy. Nothing could easily wipe the smile off his face. Heck, his energy even translates into hot-bloodedness in the middle of a fight. While he can be dense as a brick when it comes to love, he is in fact secretly has a crush on Luna, something Camo likes to tease about.

**Likes**: Sports, food, videogames

**Dislikes**: Losing friends, cheaters, animatronics

**Camo**:

A Chameleon FM-ian who first met Leon after crashing into his Dragon Transer during Summer vacation. Unlike most formerly hostile FM-ians, he was simply curious about Planet Earth and the reason he became Leon's partner was so he can explore the planet. However, after growing closer to him and his family, Camo swore to Leon that he'll stick by his side as his honorary brother.

**Personality**: He's known to be curious in nature. But he's also very snarky about everything, not to mention less brave than Leon. Thus he tends to engage in a snark-to-snark combat with Lyra, he used to tried flirting with her, but has given up on it ever since he got along with Ophiuca over their shipping with their respective partners. (Luna x Leon)

**Powers and Abilities:**

Camo Leon, his green light armor and lean frame, lightning powers, plus super speed, and a pair of sub-machine guns means he can outmaneuver any enemy. But his real strength comes from his transformation ability.

**Camo Akimbo:** Fires a volley of lasers from his sub-machine guns.

**Electro Stinger:** Conjures an energy blade from his tail.

**Spark Grenade:** Fires an orb of electricity from his tail.

**Chameleon's Tongue:** Shoots grappling wires from his wrists. The wires can channel his electrical energy, acting as tazers.

**Thunder Claw:** Charges his fists with electricity.

**Electric Buzzsaw:** Curls his body, while his spines began glowing into energy blades. He then rolls at high speed to slice through multiple enemies.

**Blade Kick:** Unleashes kicks with his clawed feet.

**Camo Change:** Spends Noise to transform into other EM Beings, including FM-ians**. Enhancement**: Camo Leon can also evolve some of his transformations, including himself.

**Star Force Big Bang: [Hypervoltic Smasher] :** Summons a massive hammer from the thunderclouds


End file.
